Rising Star
by Alchemist PRO
Summary: Timmy began his day executing a scheme to have some alone time with Trixie, only to have his attentions lured to her best friend, Veronica and a possible Fairy Godparent she may be hiding. Now Timmy is in pursuit to disprove Wanda and unveil some truth.
1. Prologue: Sleepover

**..:: Prologue**** - Sleepover ::..**

It was in Dimmsdale, the profound black night was thickening of fog with the unusually eerie silence. Nothing, was all Veronica could distinguish from her bedroom window, even when she squint her eyes to get a better view as her nose is pressed against the glass. She wasn't able to spot her best friend, Trixie Tang.

Finally, after who knows how long, Veronica moved away from the windows sill to start up her computer. As her operating system was booting, she padded her polyester pajamas neatly and observed the shrines of her friend, Trixie. Whether it be a poster, plushy, or any merchandise inspired by Trixie; Veronica had it.

She took one glance at the clock in the corner of her screen that read, 9:23 PM. Double clicking her instant messaging client, the first thing she notices clearly was Trixie's status set as '_Online_.'

Veronica scratched her bottom lip. Could Trixie have forgotten about their sleepover?

She reached over to turn off the nearby lamp, leaving the entire room dark with the computer monitor as the only source of light.

She softly drummed her fingers on the base of the keyboard. What is it did she wanted to say to Trixie? Remind her about their sleepover? On the other hand, perhaps she should just leave it alone and act as if that it never happened?

She did however spent most of her day setting up the guess bedroom as a decoy, just so she could steer Trixie away from seeing all of the shrines in Veronica's real room. After all that backache, she figured the hard labor shouldn't go to waste.

Veronica concluded her thoughts and went ahead.

"Hey Trixie, _like_, how come you're not here at my sleepover? I've been waiting for you all night," Veronica spoke aloud as she misspelled much of her wording. Veronica stared at the monitor, her hands clutch onto her chest, just waiting for that reply.

It was only a minute or so when she finally spotted the typing indication and just moments later…

'_I forgot. I was so caught up with starting my own party; everyone's here… except the losers of course, because I'm Popular._' It took a few seconds for Trixie's message to sink in before Veronica moved in to type in her reply with fingers trembling.

"But, what about our sleepover?" was all she was able to type. She pause just before hitting the Send. She was eager to inform Trixie. "I already had the sleeping bags set up." Now she sends. Veronica sat there with only the thin sound of crackling of CPU working within her computer.

'_Maybe some other time, promise!_' Trixie concluded with a smiley face embed of text.

Veronica this time was quick in her response and dabbed the keys instantaneously. "So why haven't you at least invited me to your party?"

'_I figured you'd were asleep by now, sorry.'_

Before hitting another key, Veronica was left in her own thoughts, wanting to ask that next question… "Can I come over?"

…

Minutes passed and not a single answer to her last question. Veronica's posture was beginning to ache her as she waited patiently. All she did was stared and remained vigilant, until finally … "_Trixie logged off at 10:34 PM._"

How can such an automated message leave an uncomfortable lump in her throat?

Veronica slowly began to shiver, tears just edging over the lids of her itching eyes. She didn't know what to think of it. She was snubbed… online for that matter. What could have happened? Was Trixie quietly mad at her, or perhaps Veronica was becoming more and more unpopular by the day.

Their sleepover was blown off so Trixie could throw her own party that Veronica wasn't even invited to... possibly forgotten.

She typed, second by second, "Hello?" only for the messaging client to repeat, "_Trixie is currently offline_."

This was suppose to be Trixie's first time visiting Veronica's house. They were going to have their first sleepover and have a good time; at least that's what Veronica believed.

She scrolled up with her mouse wheel to review the conversation… then she spotted that very line Trixie sent that stung her the most; "_everyone's here… except the losers of course."__  
_

She gently wheeled her chair around and looked at the many Trixie's that stared at her. Apparently, the time has come; she knew it would arrive someday. She felt defeated and all she was able to do was slouch like a worthless person who lost everything she thought was important to her. Her tears dripped and seeped into the fabric of her pajamas as the images of Trixie Tang were gorgeously smiling with a profound sense of superiority over her now sorrowing friend.

..:: _To Be Continued_ ::..

* * *

_Author's Note__:_**_ This is my first FanFiction in such a very long time. It was a slow struggle, but I got a short plot ready in mind to finish this story. It started a little dark, but it should get funny soon (of course that wouldn't sound right in real life). Feel Free to Review and Critique. I'm sure there will be plenty. __Thanks!_**

* * *

**_The Fairly OddParents and its respective Characters are the property of Butch Hartman, and Nickelodeon. This FanFiction is written under Fair-Use._**


	2. Chapter One: Mission Sickness

**..:: Chapter One - Mission Sickness ::..**

It was off to school the next Monday morning. The bus breezed through Dimmsdale at individual checkpoints to pick up children for their daily dose of force education that they might not ever care for. One particular boy by the name of Timmy Turner wasn't so keen either; especially the constant rubber-stamping of F's his bias nutcase teacher, Mr. Crocker, would give out.

Instead, Timmy was more focused on the better things about school, his friends, no Vicky, and most importantly the prettiest, most popular girl around. Speaking of the which, that said popular girl is just now ready to board the bus.

Timmy straightened himself up, brushed down his pink shirt, and adjusted his silly pink hat. Sure, he was ready. Although Timmy had a high failure rate in trying to attract Trixie, he never gave up. That was just how he was.

He watched and waited as Trixie Tang waltz passed her fellow (yet lower) peers. In Timmy's mind, she was like a fashion model walking the aisle, glowing with beauty with flawless raven black hair and eyes so soft and sophisticated. She wore only the stylish of clothing and shoes. To capitalize on her beauty, she was fresh of an angelic aroma only... angels posses.

Alongside Trixie was her best friend, Veronica Star, a blonde with a ponytail, who garbed a cheerleader's outfit, and carried a lunchbox. Her poised persona often spoke critically of fellow students with her heavy valspeak dialect. Although she could be rude, at least she was clumsy at times, giving everybody a good laugh.

Timmy lightly cleared his throat, gave his buckteeth a final lick, and threw his hand up to wave for Trixie's attention... It worked.

"Hi Trixie, looking for a place to sit?" he slaved himself cheerfully with a high obnoxious voice, scooting aside and patting the extra space. "Well there's_ plenty_ of room he-"

"Eww, no _thanks_," Trixie rebounded his offer before she continued to the back of the bus where the popular kids seats were clearly reserved. Veronica managed to pop her tongue out at Timmy just before she too trailed on.

He shrugged in his seat, disappointed with his result. Even so, it didn't get the best of him. While he poked his chin and began thinking, Cosmo and Wanda '_poofed_' into sight as a green pencil and a pink eraser.

"Hey, Timmy, how's your morning so far?" Wanda asked with great joy. Timmy however, was deeply embedded in his own thought to realize that his Fairy Godparents arrived. "Uh, Timmy… you okay?" She prompted him again.

"H- Huh!" Timmy stuttered. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he answered, only to return to his solution box.

"What's on your mind, Sport? You look a bit distracted." Wanda asked, hoping as Timmy's Fairy Godparent, she (and possibly, although unlikely, Cosmo) could lend a helping hand.

"Hmm… _Well_…" Timmy whispered to his utensils cautiously to avoid any witnesses, "I'm trying to come up with an idea to get Trixie Tang to talk to me."

"Again?" Wanda asked, surprised her Godchild didn't seem to learn his lesson. "Timmy, why don't you recollect every encounter you had with Trixie. You know, the do's and the don'ts."

"The do's and… _don'ts_?" Timmy's young sensitive mind couldn't register what she just said, and you could see it in his expression. It only took a while to seeped in. "You mean... learn from my mistakes?"

"Precisely!" Wanda hopped proudly, "What is it you already know about Trixie? What does she _like_?" She then frowned at a sudden thought, realizing Timmy's habits, "or... what _doesn't_ she like?"

"I bet its Timmy," Cosmo blared, trying to add some enthusiasm into the mix. Timmy and Wanda only glared at Cosmo with such awkward of silence. "What? What if she _doesn't_ like Timmy? I'm just trying to look at things in its worst-case scenario. It's that so _wrong_?"

"Man, if only I knew for sure," Timmy said to himself irritably, pushing his back against the seat.

"But Timmy, you already know she likes you." Wanda tried to remind Timmy, "She's just under a lot peer pressure to hide her true self, remember."

"Really?" Cosmo wondered aloud. "Wouldn't that make her invisible? Because I can still see her."

"… HEY, I GOT IT!" Timmy finally said after much pondering, although it was much out spoken than he liked. He caught the attentions of the additional students. "What I meant was… I got my… uh, _homework_." The students bought the random excuse and returned to their own conversations.

"See Timmy, I knew you could figure something out," Wanda applauded Timmy as soon the others kids paid no attention. "So wha' cha got?"

"Simple, I'll just push away her friends," Timmy answered swiftly, despite Wanda's sudden look of shock. "That way Trixie wouldn't have to worry about what they think of her anymore."

"But push 'em where? In a pool, under a train… _off_ a train?" Cosmo went on as the others ignored him.

With a soft sigh, Wanda went on. "Timmy, you were supposed to remember what Trixie likes about you, not how to hurt her friends." Wanda sounded a lot like what a real mother would, only Timmy's mother never really expressed herself in such a way.

"What? No! Pushing was supposed to be an _expression_ thingy." Timmy now had to correct his remarks. "What I meant was, get Trixie's friends from hanging out with her."

"Oh…" Wanda felt a little silly now, "how are you gonna do that?"

"_Well_-" Timmy only began.

"-because I'm not actually sure about turning her friends against her is such a good idea either." Wanda continued on without giving Timmy a chance to explain further.

"But… but-" Timmy stuttered as he tried to avoid a nag attack from Wanda. "But… Trixie's friends are the root of the problem! They're keeping her from being her _true_ self."

"Oh, oh! How about in another _dimension_!" Cosmo blabbed his eureka of an idea.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked impatiently. He and Wanda were completely off after Cosmo's odd suggestion.

"…I … We're not talking about pushing anymore?" Cosmo pondered, now he appeared lost.

Timmy took a hold of the pencil formed Cosmo ("Hey, Timmy, what are you-?") and stuffed him in his pocket before returning to Wanda.

"I just need to find a way to sorta…" Timmy paused to think up what he thought could be the right term for it, "_distract_ them for a bit."

Regardless of Timmy's clarification, Wanda remained unsure. "Even so, it's not a good idea-"

"Yeah, they have bodyguards!" Cosmo muffled through the fabric of Timmy's pants.

"Look, Wanda. There's nothing to worry about," Timmy pledged sincerely. "I promise I won't hurt _anyone_. I'm just gonna find a way to lure them away from Trixie. Long enough to talk to her, alright."

Wanda sat still, wanting to go along with Timmy's way. After all, he was her Godchild; she could trust him. "…Well… Since you _are_ such a dear, and you always have the best intentions… _even_ though some of your intentions tend to backfire or harm other people who get in the way…" Wanda's mind was truly wrestling for the best solution. "… I guess I can take your word for it."

"OH Hahaha! She fell for it, Timmy! HAHAAHA!" Timmy and Wanda glared at Cosmo as he laughed. Apparently, Cosmo's eraser top head was poking out of Timmy's pocket. He continued laughing his guts out until he finally realize the two were staring, "…too soon?"

* * *

"_F! F FOR EVERYONE!_" Mr. Crocker shouted with sadistic joy. He sprung out a leaf blower set to full blast, spraying the entire class with papers marked with F's. The children screamed as they were engulfed with grades they were often given. "Don't be frightened class; this is just my way of showing generosity. _HAHA-AHAAHAAHA!_"

Timmy on the other hand, manages to pay no attention to this whole event, all with a smile on his face. He just doodled on his paper, minding his own business before talking to his writing utensils.

"I got one." Timmy whispered, although it appeared to be unnecessary; the rest of the class was too busy being threaten by a fabricated hurricane. "I need you two to help me with a disease."

"_Disease_?" Wanda repeated in shock, eyebrows raised. "Not to sound like a worry-wart, Timmy, but what exactly are you up to?"

"Again, nothing harmful!" Timmy displayed his so-called idea to Cosmo and Wanda. "You see, I _fake_ a disease and tell her friends Tad, Chad, and Veronica I _caught_ it from Trixie." Timmy jolts is finger across his diagram so randomly, it only confused his Fairy Godparents. "I'll tell them that only rich and popular kids could catch it and they'll stay away from her for good… or at least until they find out the truth anyways."

"Sounds great, Timmy," Wanda approved, however, "just remove the rich and popular part." Wanda couldn't help but giggled.

Timmy was taken aback. "W'how come?"

"Because sweetie, that's an open flaw." Wanda clarified, "If only rich and popular kids could catch this _disease_, then how can_ you_ catch it? You're not rich."

"_Or_ _popular_!" Cosmo cheered out of nowhere.

Timmy felt his brain fizz. He flipped over his plans to review it. "Wow, how did I not see that?" He lowered himself to erase away the errors. He only managed to duck his head, and right on time. A fellow student was blown just over his cap.

"Hey, since when does school teach kids to fly?" Cosmo blabbed.

"Okay, uh…" Timmy said as he analyzed his plan again, "forget the popular rich part; I'll simply just go with Trixie suddenly having an illness…"

"And you needed a diagram to come up with a plan that easy?" Wanda almost smiled at the idea.

"Of course, where else would he come up with a plan, in his head?" Cosmo defended Timmy.

"Well, that's where plans usually start," Wanda rebuttal.

"…Really?" Now Cosmo's brain fizzed.

"_TURNER_!" Mr. Crocker called out.

"Aahhh!" Timmy screamed in terror. He was caught off guard, and worse, he was snagged in the wind with the rest of his classmates.

Crocker often scolded his students, but one boy he particularly targeted was Timmy. "I can see you're enjoying yourself with your little doodles in my class, rather than being miserable!"

"I'm quite miserable _now_!" Timmy stated truthfully; he felt like he was going to throw up after circling the class several times.

"Oh… Well in that case, I'm sure you wouldn't mind I have a look through your personal belongings then." Mr. Crocker advance at the opportunity. "AHAHAAHA- _FAIRIES!_"

"Nooaoo-_ Oof_…" Timmy was whack directly in the face by something metallic.

"GIVE BACK MY LUNCHBOX!" A panicking and frantic voice bled through Timmy's eardrums. From what he could tell, it belonged to Veronica. She yanked it from Timmy's sticky face, gripped the lunchbox with one arm as the other helped her '_swim_' away.

The bell rang across the school, which in this case stopped the hurricane instantly. After a short period of hang-time, every student dropped to the ground, some on desks. Ignoring the pain they may have endured from their fall, the class fled Crocker's happy place, including Crocker. The last person remaining was Timmy, only because he was left trampled by the others.

"Wh- What happen?" Timmy asked disoriented.

"That was the lunch bell," Cosmo chanted, "Hurry Timmy; they could be serving Friday's Pizza!"

"But… it's Monday." Timmy wheezed as he laid flat on the ground.

"_I know_!" Cosmo '_poofed_' on top of Timmy, like a cowboy on his trusty stead. "High O' Timmy, _Away_!" with a poke of his spurs, Timmy reared and galloped out the class, much like any trained horse would.

* * *

Kids filed in the mess hall, lining up to collect their lunch. Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad with their high status, manage to breeze ahead of the line and were the first to be served. Once they received their edibles, off they went to the popular kids table. Trixie and her friends immerse themselves in a deep conversation about whatever popular kids talked about.

Timmy on the other hand was concealed away in a trash bin, only able to survey with his binoculars that he of course wished beforehand.

With a '_poof_' and a '_flop_', Cosmo and Wanda materialized and drop into the waste alongside Timmy. Wanda in particularly was appalled with Timmy's choice for a lookout point. "Well, I hope your little espionage is worth _this_." Wanda alleged in disgust.

"It _IS_! Friday's pizzas are still here!" Cosmo cheered with joy before diving into the sludge, fork, and knife ready. It was the kind of noise you love to hear during lunch, even if it were trash.

"I just need to find the right timing." Timmy reaffirmed Wanda, ignoring the ravenous Cosmo and the chewing he was making. "Once Trixie is gone, I'll move in on her friends and deploy my plan."

"Hmm, and I'm assuming your plan was still on paper." Wanda giggled; there were times she felt it was fun to have a good laugh.

"Hey, give me a break. I thought it would've been more complicated," Timmy said without looking away from his targets. "Besides, Crocker blew it away with his leaf blower, but no matter, I still have the plan all in my head."

"You can do that?" Cosmo asked, plopping out from under the moist rubbish. "I have a hard time keeping the stuff from seeping from mine."

"What?" Timmy wheeled around, "Your food doesn't go to your stomach?"

Wanda rolled her eyes by such a ridiculous questions, "Of course it does, Cosmo usually stores everything in his empty head for later, or for whatever it may be."

"Yeah, but sometimes they leak out of my ears,_ See_!" Cosmo pointed, indeed there was something trickling.

Timmy's felt a terrible churn in his tiny stomach just by such a sight, "_Yuck_! I don't wanna see that!" He spat, "Now quit distracting me."

Timmy returned to his binoculars and kept a close eye on Tad, Chad, and… "Hey, where's Veronica?" Timmy scoped around the cafeteria until he noticed she had distanced herself from her friends. "Oh, there she is!" Veronica just stood there covering her face with her hand as she peeked through her open lunchbox.

"_Wow_, she _suuuure_ is hungry." Cosmo alleged before guzzling down another pound of junk.

"Wait Cosmo, she not eating." Timmy reaffirmed the situation. "She's… _talking_. At least I think she is."

"Well I can't hear her, stuff in my ears, _remember_." Cosmo said to Timmy, but he wasn't having it.

"Shh…" Timmy and Wanda helped settle Cosmo from going on as a pair of students walked by with their lunches. As soon as they passed, the three re-enabled their binoculars and kept a locked eye on Veronica.

Indeed, she was; Veronica appeared to be communicating with someone within the tin box before she began to giggle.

"Who do ya think she's talking to?" Wanda asked with barely a whisper, "It can't be the box itself."

"Dunno, I can't tell what's- _Hey_, there's Trixie!" Timmy lost target for an even better one, he felt the tiny hearts bubble over his head.

Trixie, who just happened to spot Veronica and followed her way, called out from behind her. "Hey, are you ready to-?"

"WhAt? _WHAAAT_! THERE'S NOTHING IN MY LUNCHBOX!" Veronica flustered as she wheeled around, shutting and sealing her food storage. She clutched and shivered as the whole school stared subsequently to her sudden outburst.

"That's… not what I was going to ask," Trixie persisted before returning to her demeanor, "let's just get out of here, I'm done eating."

"Y- Yeah! Sure, I'm done too… _eating_, that is. That's why my lunchbox is… empty… and _nothing_ in it that would interest you… _heh_…" Veronica was performing very unusual habits, she was beading sweat, and her eyes were jotting at every other direction.

"_Okay_, let's go…" Trixie said, leading them out to the hallway. "But why bring a lunchbox, don't you know that it's so uncool.

"Because…" Veronica stammered, "It's a... limited edition, that's why… _duh_!" She finished off, all knowingly. Apparently, she was able to regain her stability.

"Really? Hmm…" Trixie seemed to be intrigued with the idea of a rare lunchbox; in fact, she appeared to be envious about it. She and Veronica continued their discussion as the two friends passed through the double doors.

"Drat," Timmy muttered upsettingly, "there goes Trixie."

"Uh, don't cha' mean Veronica?" Wanda reminded Timmy of the real objective.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, her too." Timmy snapped back in order, dropping his binoculars to turn to Wanda. "You know, I have a bad feeling she might be a challenge to get rid of."

"I'th fay," Cosmo barely mumbled with his mouth full. "Vofe thoo aw emfebaraball."

"Inseparable is right!" Wanda affirmed, obviously living with Cosmo for centuries provided her the knowledge to understand every word of that. "Veronica's not going to believe you got sick from Trixie, she hangs out with her twenty-four seven."

"No time, here comes Tad and Chad!" Timmy whispered to his Fairy Godparents. He ducked his head, hoping to avoid their cover from being blown.

"But what about Veronica?" Cosmo spat bits of shooting food. "She has a talking lunchbox."

"I'll think of something later," Timmy slightly panicked. "Just keep quite."

Tad and Chad stop directly in front of the trash bin in complete silence. They obviously saw eyes looking out from it within the push-top. The awkward staring contest lasted a little long, until finally Tad and Chad eventually dumped their tray through the door of the garbage lid and continued walking.

"Oh goody," Cosmo erupted with joy, "_more_ pizza!"

"Cosmo, Wait, THAT'S NOT PIZZA!" Wanda dreaded. However, it was too late; the worst came with a loud shattering crack…

"Owie, this isn't pizza!" Cosmo cried in pain. "Why didn't you _warn_ me?"

* * *

It was nearly the end of the school day and the majority of the kids fled the campus even before the closing hour, quite chaotic. On the other hand, not all of the students were absent from school grounds. Tad and Chad remained in the hallway near their respective lockers, as Timmy and his fairies observe them from behind the water fountain. As soon as the two stuck-up boys came leaving, Timmy would be ready to freak them out. Timmy only hoped those two were easy to frighten.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Timmy called out to Cosmo and Wanda, both of whom eager to finish up and go home.

"Well it's about time." Wanda said with a drain tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I need to hurry and see… _the tooth fairy_." Cosmo whispered dreamily, his eyes round and glowing, all of which clearly irritated Wanda. "Uh, you know… to fix my teeth." Cosmo tried to recap the event with his wife. "I wouldn't have to, if you'd warned me."

"Hey you two, _focus_!" Timmy alerted his Godparents, "Here they come. I'm gonna need some wishes."

"Here and ready, Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda prepared their wands, happy to finally to get those gears moving.

"Alright, I wish I looked like the sickest thing anyone has ever seen. The warts, the snot… uh, everything!" Timmy added to the wish with grand confidence.

"Uh, are you su-?"

"_Everything!_"

With upmost duty as Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and '_poof_' granted Timmy's wish. Boy, was it atrocious.

Tad and Chad walked side-by-side one another. Chad being the cool black kid with just the right smile and Tad the opposite with the hot blond hair. Nothing was ruining their good looks, at least until Timmy came slopping ahead of them to cut them off.

"Hey Chad, looks like the _frogs_ escaped the science lab." Tad mocked, as the two laughed at such a saturated joke.

"Oh! Tad… (Cough) Chad… it's you guys." Timmy said. Although he was acting naive, Timmy definitely felt dirty. His throat were swollen, eyes red and burning, migraine beating his mind silly. Not to mention, he was a nasty green color. Timmy was quickly beginning to wish he never called for this.

"Yeah, whatever, just move aside, Wart-Turner." Chad authorized, lowering his sunglasses to get a good look at the gross middle class Timmy.

"Oh, sure… of course, but I have to warn you (cough)…" Timmy said rather slowly and carefully. He had to make this one quick, because he was beginning to feel nauseas as his mouth water with saliva. "You see, I caught a cold (cough) from Trixie… she (cough) was sick during the weekend and (cough)…" However, Timmy had to stop, for a second there, he felt something similar to diarrhea.

"What? Trixie being sick during the weekend, I have doubts." Tad said with high status attitude.

"I dunno, Tad, we _haven't_ seen Trixie all weekend." Chad insisted, clearly he was showing concern over the matter.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you believe this clown?" Tad tried to brush off Timmy's illness to Trixie.

As Tad and Chad took it upon one another in a rare argument about whether Trixie was sick or not, Timmy on the other hand was truly sick. In his growing condition, he wasn't going to make it. If Timmy didn't wish himself back to normal soon, he surely would make a massive mess that'll haunt him for the rest of his life.

Timmy took a quick glance at Tad and Chad. They appear to be deep in their argument, maybe they won't notice. Timmy turned to his fairies, whom remain hidden near the fountain. He tried to open his mouth to make his wish, but something wanted to rush out of his stomach every time he opened his lips. He was going to have to say this quickly.

Cosmo and Wanda could see the pain Timmy was enduring throughout all of this and their concern grew as he struggled to get his wish out.

"You can do it, Sweetie." Wanda whispered to Timmy, "Make your wish, while those two are still fighting."

Timmy had to, and he tried, "I… (Gulp) I… wish I was (gulp) m-ealthy." Timmy was going to blow.

"You Got It Timmy!" Chanted Cosmo and with a quick '_poof_' Timmy wasn't better, in fact, his was worse.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda panicked, "What have you done?"

"What? He wished he was melting… right?" Indeed he was, Timmy's body was drooping and liquefying at such a rapid pace.

Timmy tried to scream, but was only able to gargle, which caught the attention of Tad and Chad. This new occurrence shocked the two boys as they realized Timmy's unusual condition.

"Aw man, that's just… _ugh_." Tad said in disgust, his hands press against his stomach.

The uneven floor allowed the remains of Timmy to drizzle to the side of the hallway, closing nearer to the water fountain where Cosmo and Wanda waited.

"Tad, what if Turner is right? What if Trixie was sick and he really did get it from her?" Chad said, his own stomach getting ill from such a horrible sight. "And, and she's spreading it around like… welfare!"

"NO WAY!" Tad returned to his proper posture, resisting to yield. "There's no way that happened." Apparently he was ready to bout this argument again.

"But what proof do you have?" Chad asked, before Tad could rebuttal.

"…Uh…" was all Tad could come up with; he had no evidence.

"Hey guys," blared an eager voice of a valley girl. The boys turned to see their fellow popularette, Veronica, who was anxiously tired. Perhaps it was because not far behind her, came a distraught Trixie Tang. Veronica seemed to have jogged herself far ahead of her, possibly in fear. "What are-?"

"AAHHH!" screamed Tad and Chad. The tint in Chad's shades thinned to a clear glass, while his voice gradually faded to a dry wheeze. Tad's skin tone drained to a yucky pale as his gorgeous gold hair flaked away, leaving his scalp completely unoccupied. With no other options, the two boys wreck every surrounding area to escape the school and the plague that has taken hold of it.

Veronica remained in awe. "What's with those two?" she muttered to herself as Trixie finally caught up with her.

"Who cares?" Trixie gasped for air after an unseen chase, "what about those tickets you got?"

"Tickets… _oh_," Veronica repeated in a panicked manner, "you mean the tickets I got, even though they were sold out and no one, not even the richest people could get, but only the people who personally knew the celebrities can, tickets?" Veronica was shaking just ever so slightly that it was hard to notice.

"_Yes!_" Trixie responded, confronting her friend. "So are you _taking_ me or not?" She crossed her arms, essentially demanding the correct answer.

Veronica again, was being driven to a near breakdown; however, she began to think this through. She stood her ground and re-embraced herself. She was perhaps showing the greatest of all confidence that anyone may have ever seen in her. Too bad there were no other witness to this, with the exception of Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, whom remained hidden away.

"_Gee_, Trixie. I would, but it was my _cousin_ who invited me." Veronica finally said. Trixie was taken aback. "She came by that Saturday, you know. If you had arrived to that sleepover, you _would _have gotten one."

"Wait, she came to the sleepover?" Trixie asked in a regretful way. "But… I wasn't-"

"-there? I know," Veronica finished. "You were having a party and I didn't want to disturb you in your good time."

"Well, how many tickets did she have?" Trixie asked, hoping there was a spare or two.

"Three! One for me and one for herself," Veronica replied as she counted the respectable numbers with her fingers, leaving one, a good amount to lift Trixie's mood. "_But_, she couldn't find anyone to give the last one to, so she burnt it," now collapsing Trixie's mood.

"_What!_ _Why_?" Trixie demanded after hearing such a ridiculous notion.

"_Duh,_ if she had thrown it away, someone _poor_ and _loser_-like could've gotten it." Veronica snobbishly countered. "There was no _way_ we were gonna sit next to someone like _that_… Plus, she's a pyro-fanatic."

"So that was the last Chip Skylark ticket in town?" Trixie whimpered with just a dot of tear resting on her cheek.

Veronica was caught off guard and somehow returned to her dotty self, "I… think so."

"_And you couldn't have told me?_" Trixie now asked angrily, her hair astray, eyes burning, and face running red.

"…Wasn't my fault," Veronica said calmly and carelessly. She then noticed the flares Trixie was emitting. There were times where it was necessary to feel fearful of Trixie, mostly due to money power. "Oh I almost forgot. I- I need to see… see my- uh… publisher soon." Veronica stammered nervously.

"Publisher, ey?" Trixie repeated rather acidly.

"_Yeah_, I wrote a… book, _heh_… It's a fantasy _novel_… with epic… heroism… and junk like that." Veronica barely completed. "Not to mention a group of… producers already want to… uh, adapt it for a movie. You know, because Hollywood is _sooo_ lazy. Like, _seriously_, they need new _writers_."

"Yeah, _sure_…" Trixie sounded skeptical. Now it was her turn to cross her arms and behave boldly.

"Well… okay, maybe the movie part is a bit of a stretch." Veronica confessed, now losing her spine to someone with obvious superiority. "But _I am_ writing… but maybe later, because I gotta go."

It was a long pause between the two before Veronica cautiously walked passed Trixie. She steadied her own pace before she broke into a run as she cornered to the next hallway.

"What is _wrong_ with her?" Trixie said under her breath as soon as her friend was long gone. "Well, I guess I'll be heading home… alone. Thanks a lot Veronica."

During her commute to the exit, Trixie appeared sadden, as if she had just lost a friend, only she wasn't sure. She rested her hand on the door, but stopped. Trixie released a dejected sigh before she finally pressed through the double-doors and a moment too, was out of sight.

The hallway was empty and the final echo faded.

"Trixie's going home by herself!" Timmy cheered excitedly, startling Cosmo and Wanda out of their skins.

"_Oh_ _dear_… _Timmy_!" Wanda rushed to Timmy's flat, now solidified body. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… uh, well, sorta." Timmy said only to realize he was still inhumane. "But whatever, Tad and Chad are totally freaked of Trixie now."

"Aha! _Yeah_…" Cosmo laughed, "And look, I got some of Tad's gold hair. Maybe we can exchange it for something really, really good."

"Cosmo, it's just hair, it's not _real_ gold." Wanda affirmed her naive husband, expecting him to come up with a stupid excuse to keep it.

"But… it's popular hair…" Cosmo figured that was worth something better. He quickly managed to slip the strands in his empty skull while Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Forget the hair," Timmy butted in, clearly needing the attention, "the more important thing now is Trixie."

"Don't forget about Veronica," Wanda prompted Timmy, "She didn't even see you in your condition yet."

"Ha! Who cares? She not with Trixie _now_, she's all alone. So now I don't have to worry about little miss twitchy anymore. And of course, I didn't turn them against each other, they did it themselves." Timmy was on a roll and his fairies knew it; yes, even Cosmo.

"Hey, you're right," Wanda said. She was impressed that Timmy 'disease' plan simply worked and the difficulty of ridding Veronica was done and done. "Well, you'd better hurry Timmy, Trixie's waiting for ya. And from what I can tell, she needs _someone_ to talk to."

"I _wish_ I was normal again… and _healthy_ this time!" Timmy now made clear of his first attempt. With the right ingredients for the correct spell, Cosmo and Wanda allowed their wands to do all the talking. With his body back in order and germ-free, Timmy took in a heavy inhale and a slow exhale. "Trixie, here _I_ come!"

Timmy dashed after Trixie. He pushed open the double-doors and in came such a refreshing scent of after school air. _Bam!_ Timmy, after a heavy collision, was flat on the floor again. As his head spun, Timmy barely noticed a familiar large shape towering over him.

"Well, well, well… looks like Turner couldn't wait for his daily dose of after school beat down." It was dizzying around, but that voice could only belonged to Francis, the school bully.

"Aw, crud…" Timmy barely spout, now being lifted by the collar of his shirt. "Wait, please… I'll give a… uh… lock of gold hair… _Gold Hair!_" Timmy attempted to bargain his way out.

"Gold, _what_? …Hair?" Francis spat at Timmy, his breath so foul and rotten.

Timmy looked around for his Fairy Godparents, but they were nowhere to be seen, however, Timmy did hear Cosmo.

"Sorry, Timmy; 'gotta go and see… _the tooth fairy_…" Cosmo's voice dreamily drifted away.

"Cosmo!" Wanda's voice sprung up, "where are you going? Timmy's in trouble!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Francis' fist was giving Timmy a healthy dose of after school beat down. Dose, after dose, after dose.

Therefore, the afternoon ended with a light touch of unusual events. Tad and Chad have fled home in immense paranoia and actually gotten sick, but they caught it from Timmy, not Trixie; speaking of Trixie, with no one to talk to, she would most likely have nothing to do but to download and read comics on her computer; Timmy gets a beating; and Veronica is… well, Veronica.

Oh, and the Tooth Fairy wasn't working that day… _so…_

..:: _To Be Continued_ ::..

* * *

_Author's Note:__** This first chapter took a lot longer than I anticipated but it's done and hopefully scratch-free (Although it's a long chapter, so I doubt that). For those who read and remembered the Prologue of this story, well it's starting to lean into that humor genre, so finally this story should fit with my earlier description.**_

_**I also like to note that there were many unexplained transitions throughout this chapter, as there will be more in later chapters. The reason for this is simply to keep 'The Fairly Oddparents' in its realm of cartoonish roots, so don't expect too much logic in this story, there are hardly any.**_

_**As of now, I've planned a spin-off story revolving around Veronica, but that'll have to wait until this is complete before going along with that concept. However, I will leave a few clues about what it may be in this story, so keep reading between the lines.**_

_**Until then, it may take me another century to get another chapter up and going. Why? … I have a job…**_

* * *

_**The Fairly OddParents and its respective Characters are the property of Butch Hartman, and Nickelodeon. This FanFiction is written under Fair-Use.**_


End file.
